Couple Of Kids
by phoebe03
Summary: This is a story based on the song Couple of Kids by Maggie Lindemann. This is a clintasha story and it is and different timeline where they were friends as kids.
1. Chapter 1

_Take me back to the night, we met in the yard_

I sat in the middle of the field at the back of my house, just running my fingers through the blades of grass which had just started gaining colour again after the long hot summer.

I noticed a figure in the setting sun, just walking around aimlessly.

"Hey?" I yelled

She looked my way, with her long hair flowing in the light wind.

She walked over towards me, sat down and hugged her knees. She couldn't have been any older than 14. Just like I was.

"Hey," She said back "What are you doing sitting in a yard this late?"

"Well, it's actually only 8 and I normally do this," I replied

"I don't see you out of my window, well I don't anymore." Her voice trailed off

Silence.

"Why don't we climb up to the roof of that barn thing over there?" As she pointed into the distance.

"Sure. Why not?"

_Climbing up to the roof, hidden in the dark_

"What are you so worried about?" She asked me

"Nothing."

"Right, I never asked who you are unless you are some spy who can't tell me and work for some secret society?"

"I'm Clint," I said.

"I'm Natasha. I moved here about 6 months ago. Even though I have moved house twice in that time, meaning I moved from over there to over here."

_With a bottle of wine for two, __though I'm already drunk off you _

"Why are you holding onto your bag for dear life?"

I opened the bag and pulled out the bottle of wine that I stole from the cabinet.

Natasha started laughing

"I stole it from the cabinet because normally something gets thrown in the house and at least it can't be this because then I'd have to clear it up"

"Well, then. So what do I know about you so far then..."

I looked into her eyes and they sparkled in the sunset.

"Clint? Are you listening to me?"

"Uh... yeah of course."

_Then we both fell asleep, underneath the stars _

As the wind blew, her long hair hit her face and I leaned forward to move it. After her face was clear, I could see that she was blushing. "Thanks," She said.

She then leaned backwards, on the rooftop, and gazed at the sky. She rolled over then looked at me.

"You laying down or what?" She said while laughing

I leant back and looked up at the sky with her. I rolled over to listen to her speak.

"Isn't this nice? Just looking at the sky and believing that you have no other cares in the world. I wish life was just this simple"

"Yeah..."

Then we looked up at the sky and closed our eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_We're young and naive_

I woke up to the sun blinding me. For a second I wondered where I was, I remembered I climbed up an old barn roof with Natasha.

Looked to see if she was still there, and she was curled up next to me with one arm over my body and her red hair was everywhere.

I laid there for a couple of minutes whilst trying not to wake Natasha up but eventually, she started moving around.

"Hey sleepy," I said

"Eh. What time is it?" She replied

"At least 7. I don't know what the time is"

"Well you should"

_and you're tellin' me _

"Sometimes I just want to come outside, lay here and never go home. Because out here, you don't have to worry about all of what happens when you are there. It's like that you have no cares in the world" Natasha told me.

"Me too" I replied

_That someday we'll run off together_

"Well maybe we could just never go home someday," I said without thinking

"What?" She sat up and looked at me like I was crazy

"Maybe we could. I don't know. I was just thinking out loud"

"So was I!" She said. "But that might not be such a bad idea. Someday"

I looked at her and she was smiling at me. I smiled back.

_I'm startin' to think, I'm stuck in a dream _

This could all just be a dream and I could have to go back to that horrible so-called 'life' I have at home whereas I'd much rather be with Natasha even though we haven't known each other barely a day yet.

Just sitting here with her makes me forget all of my troubles.

_Cause we're young and we don't know better _

"Come on Clint, I suppose we'd better go home"

"Nat. Please stay a little while longer. I don't want to go just yet." I pleaded

"Clint, we can't. I promise I'll meet you here later. Okay." She looked at me and she looked like she was considering staying with me.

She was about to get off the barn roof when she turned around and said to me "How about we meet at the diner downtown later as I am dying to have a milkshake at some point this week"

"You don't look like a milkshake sort of girl," I said

"Everyone says that about me. But don't always judge a book by its cover" She then winked at me and then went off the side of the barn and yelled "Meet you there at 6"

"Sure" I yelled back.


End file.
